


Secret Santa drabbles

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: I wrote two Sabriel and one Destiel drabble(s) for my Secret Santa-ee, @easypeasybreezy.  Here they are!  Originally posted on Tumblr under the name @SPNanonymous.  Modified slightly because I'm OCD about things.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Sam.” Gabriel sat on the edge of the table next to the spot where the hunter had fallen asleep on top of a pile of books. The archangel was swinging his legs back and forth as if he hadn’t a care in the world. 

“Gabriel?” Sam blinked the sleep from his eyes as he straightened up, only to allow his shoulders to slump moments later. “This is a dream.”

“Nope.” Gabriel popped the ‘p.’ “Don’t tell me you fell for that little show I put on in that other universe. I thought you were smarter than that, Sam-jam.”

Sam looked around, but it was early in the morning, and no one else appeared to be awake. “But…why? Where have you been? Gabriel, we needed you!”

“Are you forgetting how low my grace was?” Gabriel shook his head. “There was no way I could fight Mikey and win. So, I let him ‘kill’ me, and then listened while he and Luci made plans. I laid low until I had my grace back, and then I went and knocked some angel skulls together in that world’s Heaven until they agreed to leave the remaining humans alone. I figured you’d want that.”

Sam stared up at the archangel. “I—yes, that’s—you made them give up on the apocalypse? Really?” 

Gabriel leaned down toward Sam, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I can be very persuasive,” he stage-whispered. “Anyway, once I got that mess sorted out, I came back. I figured you’d need my help eventually. So, how’s tricks?”

Sam couldn’t help himself—he reached up to touch Gabriel’s arm, just to assure himself that the archangel was, indeed, here and that this wasn’t a dream. Gabriel smirked as he did so, though the look gradually faded from his face as Sam broke down and confessed everything that had happened since they’d come back from the alternate universe. As he spoke, Gabriel snapped them to a couch so that he could put a comforting arm around the hunter. 

When Sam finally finished, Gabriel shook his head and pulled the hunter close. “It’s all right,” he soothed, running his hand up and down the hunter’s arm. “I’m here now. Everything’s going to be all right. We’ll fix everything–together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one included a prompt, which is bolded.

Gabriel surveyed the post-Christmas-presents mess with satisfaction. Wrapping paper was strewn across the floor, and people were standing around, eating cookies and comparing their gifts. He’d put himself in charge of Christmas at the bunker this year, and it had gone well. Admittedly, everything was a bit hectic with so many people in the bunker, but he had kept track of the presents he’d given out and he’d made sure that everyone had opened theirs. He’d opened a few as well--a new set of poker chips, from Dean, a rather ugly sweater from Castiel that he was currently wearing, and so on. Still, something in the back of his head was bothering him. Something wasn’t right. What was it? It was going to bother him the entire day if he didn’t figure it out. 

Sam sidled up to him, smiling and wearing another one of Castiel’s ‘sweaters.’ “Missing something?” he teased. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “That’s what it is,” he said slowly. “I haven’t opened your present yet. Don’t tell me you forgot.” 

Sam laughed. **“How could I ever forget about you?”** he asked, pulling a medium-sized wrapped box from behind him and handing it over to Gabriel. 

Gabriel eagerly ripped the paper apart to see what Sam had given him. When he did, he gasped. “It’s me!” he cried. “I love it!”

Sam chuckled nervously. “I thought you might,” he said. “Since you had to snap up all the decorations this year, I thought maybe we should try making our own collection. I decided to get a tree-topper, and when I looked at them…I found this.”

The box held a ceramic angel made to go on top of the tree. It held a trumpet, and a plaque with the word ‘Greetings’ was painted at its feet. “I love it!” Gabriel repeated. “Let’s put it up.” He snapped, and the star that had been at the top of the tree disappeared. Gabriel ripped the angel out of its box, and handed it to Sam. “You won’t even need a ladder,” he noted with a grin. 

Sam rolled his eyes, but took the tree-topper and stood on his tiptoes to affix it to the top of the tree. Once he did, those looking on applauded, and Gabriel threw his arms around the taller man. “It’s perfect, Sam,” he said. 

Sam favored him with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Destiel and also had a prompt :).

“Come on, man. **It’s a Texas thing,** ” Dean cajoled. 

“Then why isn’t Sam wearing any of this?” Castiel wanted to know. 

“How do you know what Sammy’s wearing?” Dean frowned. He’d thought that Castiel had given up the x-ray vision and mind-reading tricks. 

“Sam and Jack are out by the Impala,” Castiel informed Dean. “I can see them through the gap in the curtains. And Sam is wearing his regular suit, not…this.” He gestured to the outfit on the bed, which was, in fairness, remarkably similar to the one Dean was wearing. 

“That’s because Sammy is allergic to fun. C’mon, Cas, when in Rome, right? Try something new!” Dean wheedled. 

“Dean, I fail to see how an ancient empire is relevant.”

Dean sighed. “It’s a saying, Cas. When in Rome, do what the Romans do. Well, we’re in Texas. And everyone dresses like this here.” 

“I’m not sure that’s accurate, Dean. We passed plenty of people on the way here, and–” Cas’s logic was cut short when Dean stepped closer and deployed the Puppy Dog Eyes that the Winchesters used so frequently on him. Jack had learned how to use them, too, and now he was practically unstoppable. 

“Please, Cas? For me?” Dean gave his angel that special smile, the one that made him melt. 

“…Fine,” Castiel sighed, and turned to put the clothes Dean had found for him on. He had to admit, the sight of Dean’s grin widening was a rather nice benefit of complying. 

Dean stepped up to give his boyfriend a quick, chaste kiss, and then placed the hat on Castiel’s head and adjusted his bolo tie. “Perfect,” he said. “Now, let’s go do some research.” 

Which is how Castiel ended up walking out of his and Dean’s shared motel room looking like a cheesy country music singer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at @masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
